For all real numbers $x$ except $x=0$ and $x=1$ the function $f(x)$ is defined by
\[f \left( \frac{x}{x - 1} \right) = \frac{1}{x}.\]Suppose $0\leq t\leq \frac{\pi}{2}$. What is the value of $f(\sec^2t)$?
First, we must solve
\[\frac{x}{x - 1} = \sec^2 t.\]Solving for $x,$ we find $x = \frac{\sec^2 t}{\sec^2 t - 1}.$  Then
\[f(\sec^2 t) = \frac{1}{x} = \frac{\sec^2 t - 1}{\sec^2 t} = 1 - \cos^2 t = \boxed{\sin^2 t}.\]